This is a proposal to study Islamic conversion and social change in a Badyaranke community in the Casamance of Senegal. It is intended to be 1) a contribution to our understanding of religious conversion as a mode of rapid social change, and 2) the second phase of an intended long term study of this community. I originally studied this community over a period of fifteen months ten years ago. During ten weeks of highly specific fieldwork I plan to examine changes in kinship, residence, and the organization of production which have occurred since 1964-66, and to examine the progress of Islamic conversion within each family. I am interested in two problems which will connect with my previous data. These are 1) to identify the conflicts, predicaments, and other causes within the traditional family which influence individual's decisions to convert, and 2) to examine the ways in which conversion provides the basis for the creation of new domestic arrangements within the community. This research will provide a base for a broader project planned for the following two summers, on the relationship between village converts and the brotherhoods to which they belong, and how these brotherhoods provide opportunities as well as boundaries for modernization.